


Chicken Soup for the Warlock's Soul

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec taking care of Magnus, Chicken Soup, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Even warlocks get sick, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus has caught a cold and Alec takes it upon himself to nurse him back to health.





	Chicken Soup for the Warlock's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say...life imitates art. Or is it...art imitates life? Either way, I'm sick, and that's what inspired this fic :D
> 
> Written in about 15 minutes. Unbeta'd. When inspiration hits...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> @EmilyRLightwood on twitter

“Your soup will be ready in a minute, Magnus. And you better be laying on that couch not moving a muscle!”

 

“My dear Alexander, how could I possibly move when you’ve got me wrapped up tight like a burrito?”

 

It was true. Alec had wrapped Magnus up in so many blankets, only his head was poking out of the top. Alec wasn’t taking any shortcuts when it came to nursing his boyfriend back to health.

 

“Honestly, Alexander, you don’t have to do all this I--achoo!--I’m fine, it’s just a little cold. Warlocks aren’t even supposed to get sick.  I’ve built up so many immunities over my centuries on this germ-infested planet. Those idiot ravener demons yesterday just had to find their way into a school. I love kids, but those places are just enlarged petri dishes.”

 

“Well, the fact is, Magnus, you’re sick, and you’re not allowed to move from this couch until you’ve eaten all of your soup and rested awhile. Now sit up so I don’t spill this all over you.”

 

Magnus groaned. “Alexander, I can feed myself, this is ridiculous!”

 

Magnus brought his hand out from under the blankets and gave it a twirl, lifting the spoon off of the table.  Alec reached over and lightly smacked Magnus’s hand, causing the spoon to come crashing back down.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?? No magic. You need to save your strength!”

 

“Alec I don’t--achoo!--need your help with--achoo!--this. I can--achoo!”

 

Alec reached behind him to grab a tissue to hand to Magnus.

 

“Babe, you’re sick. Now blow your nose and stop talking so I can feed you.”

 

Magnus blew his nose as loudly and obnoxiously as he could into the tissue and smirked at Alec when he was done.

 

“Happy, darling?”

 

Alec grimaced. “Extremely. Now open up.”

 

Magnus grinned. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Alec blushed a deep shade of crimson. “Geez Magnus, you know what I mean! Eat the damn soup!”

 

Alec shoved the spoon down into the bowl and dished out a heaping spoonful of noodles and held it in front of Magnus’s face.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, I will, but you have to ask nicely.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“What’s the magic word?”  Magnus sang.

 

“Ohmygod.”

 

“That’s not iiiiiit…”

 

“PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE ANGEL MAGNUS EAT THIS SOUP THAT I SO LOVINGLY PREPARED FOR YOU.”

 

Magnus smiled wide.  “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it, love muffin? Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Magnus opened wide and kept his eyes on Alec.

 

Alec rolled his eyes before pushing the spoon into Magnus’s mouth.

 

Magnus swallowed and nodded appreciatively, never taking his eyes off of Alec. As much grief as he was giving his shadowhunter over this, it really was nice to have someone taking care of him for a change. Having someone around who was worried about him and wanted him healthy and safe was a heartwarming feeling.

 

Alec dished out another spoonful of soup, the look on his face softening as he locked eyes with Magnus.

 

“I love you, you know.”

 

Magnus smiled as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself and scooted closer to Alec.

 

“I know, Alexander. You find ways of showing me every day.”


End file.
